Innocent
by Mizzy Forte
Summary: "Cuidado con lo que pides, a veces tus mejores deseos pueden volverse una dolorosa realidad" Una situación de gran riesgo lleva a Gaara a tomar una decisión precipitada y eventualmente errónea. Sin saberlo la persona que más quiere será la que más lastimara. LeeGaara. Yaoi.


**Capítulo 1. Crisis**

_"No parece que lo entiendas  
Es una lástima que te creyera un hombre honesto  
Y todos los miedos que guardas con tanto cariño  
Se volveran contra tí"_

-Entonces… - profirió el pelinegro mirando el suelo - ¿Es definitivo? –

-Eso temo Lee – Tsunade observaba con pesadumbre como el rostro del pelinegro se ensombrecía ante la noticia, de lo más natural – No se trata de cualquier daño – reitero posando su palma suavemente sobre la espalda del más joven; misma que se había tornado morada en ciertas partes – Es letal… -

El chunin levanto el rostro, contemplando las angustiosas facciones de la Hokage. Ya se lo temía.

Todo desde su última misión. Él sabía, que no había tenido cualquier oponente, pero lo había supuesto demasiado tarde; un peculiar shinobi de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia. Uno al que Lee había subestimado gravemente. Se había confiado al saber que aquel ninja no pertenecía a una de las grandes aldeas y supuso que sería una misión relativamente fácil y rápida, aún cuando Gai-sensei le había mencionado repetidas veces que ningún enemigo debía ser considerado de esa manera, ninguno era demasiado pequeño.

Había tomado la iniciativa en esa pelea, obteniendo prontamente una clara ventaja. Y Lee sonrió para sí, pensando que era realmente bueno y que aquella misión estaba muy por debajo de su gran potencial. Un golpe certero, y el joven de la Hoja supo que era el fin de su contrincante. Había terminado muy brevemente, o eso creyó él. Vio el cuerpo del otro desplomarse lentamente, y pese a que debió asegurarse de su victoria, eligió no hacerlo. Dio vuelta y justo cuando había decidido retirarse, fue cuando le sintió. Un gran impacto de calor que había embestido su cuerpo, su hombro izquierdo con más precisión. No había sido doloroso, pero si muy intenso, y aquel calor se disperso ágilmente de su espalda, recorriéndole completamente en fracciones de segundo.

Había mirado tras de sí. Contemplando confundido como el extraño shinobi sonreía mientras mantenía su mano firmemente adherida a la espalda del más joven.

"Niño estúpido…" habían sido sus últimas palabras. E instantes después le vio escupir sangre estrepitosamente a la vez que caía rendido al suelo.

- Aquel chakra con que te atacaron – repuso la rubia – No fue uno común y corriente – y miró severamente al menor – Estaba diseñado como un arma de último recurso, capaz de destruir todas las células del enemigo progresiva e irreversiblemente Lee. Aquel ninja sabía que no podría derrotarte, pero uso un último ataque para condenarte también –

-Entonces yo… -

-El dolor que sientes constantemente en la espalda, irá en aumento – agregó la Hokage, sentándose – Hasta que invada completamente tu cuerpo. Poco a poco te debilitara, y finalmente llegara a los órganos vitales - cerró los ojos – No hay nada, que pueda hacerse.

-Comprendo… -

La rubia le observo detenidamente.

-¿Gaara-san sabe algo de esto? ¿Le has mencionado algo de tu dolor o la batalla? – murmuro Tsunade dando un sorbo a su sake –

-No… Sabe que resulte vencedor, es todo –

-Yo no lo diría de ese modo– agregó ella – No hubo victoriosos en esa pelea Lee, lo sabes bien. Debes hablar con el Kazekage -

Lee miro a un lado suyo, tratando de confrontar la mirada severa de la rubia. Deseo que por una vez, alguien comprendiera lo difícil que era hablar con Gaara. ¿Por qué siempre tenía él que enfrentar dilemas como este? ¿Por qué no había alguien que pudiese ayudarlo? Como extrañaba la compañia de Gai-sensei. Las cosas siempre era difíciles en menor o mayor medida con Gaara, pero esto… ¿Decirle al Kazekage, quien comenzaba a comprender la verdad de este mundo, a amar de modo genuino, que su reciente amante estaba por morir? Por supuesto que no.

-No puedo… -murmuro el más joven – No creo que… -

-Eso pensé… -agrego Tsunade mirando de reojo a Rock Lee. Podía comprender su sufrimiento, pero también sabía que mientras más largo fuera su silencio, el dolor para su amante sería también mayor – Pero comprende que debes hacerlo, ya – repuso con voz severa – insistió aquella mujer – Tu tiempo está por acabarse Lee, no puedo decir con precisión cuanto. Pero no será mucho, no lo pases por alto –

-No es tan sencillo… - se disculpo el pelinegro – Gaara-kun no lo comprenderá… -

La rubia suspiro, mirando con sus bellos ojos café al más joven.

-Estas menospreciando al Kazekage, Lee – miró reiteradamente su botella de licor que se había vaciado – Gaara no es tan ingenuo como lo haces parecer –

-Pero yo –

-Díselo Lee – argumento el Hokage – Antes de que el tiempo te venza y te arrepientas por ello. Te lo advertiré una vez más, no tienes mucho tiempo –Repuso antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse en silencio.

*  
No pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche estaba seguro de que hubiera preferido ir hasta Konoha en busca de Tsunade en lugar de que ella lo visitara personalmente en Suna. Al menos así, aunque perdería tiempo, hubiese tenido oportunidad de pensar las cosas más detalladamente, habría considerado una mejor manera de decirle a Gaara el porque iba a morir. Miro el cielo estrellado del desierto, mucho menos visible que en su natal aldea. Ahora sin en cambio, tenía sólo aquella noche para planear la mejor manera de hablar con el menor de los Sabaku.

-Es… tan injusto… - reclamo - Y era cierto. Sobre todo al pensar que su relación con Gaara era muy corta aún. Hasta apenas un año había encontrado el valor para acercarse a él y confesar el inusual afecto que sentía por él, aún más, Gaara había tardado mucho tiempo en aquella situación y atreverse a aceptar lo que le proponía el pelinegro. Había sido un trayecto duro con una recompensa generosa pero que había durado muy poco.

-No puedo seguir con esto – agrego el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y mirando como el sol estaba por salir – Tengo que decírselo –

Aún era bastante temprano, pero tenía la seguridad de que el Kaze estaría en su oficina. Después de todo, y pese que no poseía más a Shukaku, Gaara no lograba acostumbrarse a esa necesidad natural de los seres humanos, que representaba el dormir. El chunin camino rápidamente, con las mismas ansias que siempre sentía cuando fuera en busca de su querido pelirrojo, llego pronto a la puerta principal de la oficina del Kaze y dio un gran suspiro.

-Gaara-sama… - murmuro Lee entrando a la amplia oficina. Muchas veces, había deseado hacerse paso en la oficina del Kaze, susurrando un afectuoso "Gaara-koi" o algo por el estilo. Pero sabía bien, que dicho deseo sólo se quedaría como tal, sabiendo lo importante que era el prestigio y el orgullo para su querido pelirrojo - ¿Esta dentro? – dijo asomándose discretamente

Tal y como se lo esperaba, el ojiverde se hallaba en su escritorio. Rodeado por altas pilas de documentos pendientes por leer y sellar. Sonrió ante la imagen. En el pasado, nunca se hubiera imaginado al sanguinario Sabaku no Gaara de esta manera, trabajando apaciblemente en su escritorio, mucho menos, se hubiese imaginado que llegaría a tenerle ese férreo afecto. Su repentina felicidad, se vio truncada al ver como el joven Kaze era rodeado por varios de sus concejales y otras personas, quienes veían de manera sospechosa, la cordial y exuberante "Amistad" de su Kazekage con el insignificante chunin de Konoha.

-Buenos días… - murmuró con tono bajo Lee. Ninguno de los presentes deseo contestar –Gaara-sama – murmuró muy amablemente el pelinegro. El pelirrojo le miró discretamente, dejando de escribir – Me preguntaba si tendría un momento para hablar conmigo –

Kankuro contemplaba la escena desde una de las esquinas. No pudo sino esbozar un rostro de consternación. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lee en Suna, sin embargo, sabía que el chico de gruesas cejas no eran tan desconsiderado como para hacer una petición como esa cuando Gaara se encontrara tan ocupado, justo como en ese momento. Creyó no obstante, que su hermano se negaría viendo la enorme cantidad de pendiente que aún tenía. No fue así.

-Desde luego… -argumento el pelirrojo dejando de lado su pluma, y ante el asombro de todos, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo en compañía del pelinegro.

-El Kazekage tiene mucha consideración con ese joven… - murmuro uno de los ancianos – Es una situación un tanto extraña –

-¿Qué esperabas? – agregó otro con cara de fastidio – Es apenas un niño, es débil. No debería estar a cargo de un puesto tan importante –

-Es igual a su padre – replicó un tercero, dándose aires de grandeza – Incapaz de saber elegir prioridades, siempre viendo por su propio bienestar –

Y los comentarios continuaron, murmurados en tono bajo, pero audibles por el mayor de los Sabaku, quien miraba resentido a aquellos sujetos. No podía negar, que efectivamente Gaara era joven para esto, pero no concordaba con la idea de que su hermano fuera un mal líder. Todo lo contrario, pensaba que el pelirrojo realizaba demasiados sacrificios por esa aldea. Y aunque reconocía que había ciertamente algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño, también comprendía su consideración hacia uno de sus únicos amigos.

-"Imbéciles… "– pensó para sí Kankuro con una mueca en el rostro, saliendo estrepitosamente de la oficina.

-Gaara – argumento Lee una vez que ambos estuvieran solos en la habitación del pelinegro. Preparándose mentalmente para ser claro y directo, sabía que no era el mejor de los modos, pero también sabía que de retrasarse más, podría no conseguir decírselo a tiempo – Hay… hay algo que… - Y fue cuanto pudo decir. Antes de que lograra continuar, sus labios habían sido atrapados por los del más joven, quien le besaba con clara desesperación y ansias - ¡Gaara! – Reitero el mayor agitado una vez que lograra zafarse del agarre, aún con un pequeño hilillo de saliva escapando por la comisura de sus labios y un tenue sonrojo en sus rostro - ¿Pero qué…? –

-Maldición Lee… – dijo el pelirrojo aún sujetándose del mayor – Creí que nunca llegarías para sacarme de la oficina – argumento de mala gana – Había estado esperándote el día entero… –

Era cierto… Casi lo había olvidado.

El chunin había estado tan ocupado pensando en su cita con Tsunade, que se había olvidado completamente de que había prometido al ojiverde visitarle en su oficina. Se sintió mal al ver la clara impaciencia del menor, seguramente había estado esperando por alguna señal de Lee, soportando las ordenes y reclamos de su consejo. Se sentía bien al verse asimismo como un alivio en la vida de Gaara, pero también sabía que pronto sería sólo una carga más.

-Gomen ne, Gaara-kun – se disculpo el mayor –

-Bien… Ya no importa – recalco el menor, buscando la piel del pelinegro. Lee se sobresalto al sentir el contacto del otro, no era que no lo deseara de modo igualmente desesperado, sin en cambio, sentía un tanto incómodo aquel roce. Tenía que decírselo.

-Gaara-kun, espera por favor… –

-¿Qué pasa? – cuestiono el pelirrojo nuevamente, esta vez exasperado por la indecisión del mayor. Realmente necesitaba que el mayor le prestara un poco más de atención– Lee… por favor… - reitero ocultando el rostro en el cuello del menor, respirando agitadamente –

-Es sólo que… - el pelinegro cerró los ojos al sentir como el menor succionaba con persistencia su piel. No importando lo que muchos hubiesen creído de ambos, Lee sabía con certeza que él era débil en aquella relación. Siempre cediendo a las peticiones y los caprichos del joven Sabaku, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer en los invitantes roces y los placenteros besos del otro– Basta ya Gaara-kun – murmuró sujetándole por los hombros – Por favor, ya basta – rogó, y sintió un vacio formarse en su estómago. El pelirrojo se detuvo finalmente, separando lentamente sus sedosos labios del cuerpo de su amante. -Gaara-kun, hay algo importante. Que tengo… que debo decirte… Yo – Pero se adelanto a los hechos, el ojiverde no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo continuar.

-No quiero escucharte… - sonó la tenue voz del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? – y el mayor no daba crédito a las palabras del pequeño – Pero Gaara-kun… tú… -

-¡No quiero saber! – gritó mientras sus uñas se enterraban en los brazos del mayor – No quiero… -

Un pensamiento malogro la tranquilidad de Lee, causándole un gran desconcierto. Miro el delgado cuerpo acunarse contra él, sintiendo la arena del Kaze moverse inestablemente alrededor de ambos, como solía pasar cuando sus emociones se hallaban demasiado perturbadas.

-Lo sabías... Sabes lo que paso en la misión – dijo Lee absorto en la sorpresa, no dando crédito a nada de eso.

-Sí... - susurró el más joven, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? - recalco el mayor, aún cuando ya suponía la razón. Seguramente Tsunade había visitado a Gaara antes que Lee, desando hacer un favor a los chicos, y evitar que confrontaran la verdad ellos solos.

-Sólo lo sabía… – reitero el ojiverde con voz quebrada – Pero no quiero que lo digas – y el mayor no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como su cuello se humedecía lentamente. Gaara lloraba, y la imagen que tenía el mayor de su compañero, cambio drástica y perpetuamente. Se veía destrozado, tan vulnerable.

-Gaara… - Aquella era la primera vez, que le veía llorar – Lo siento tanto… – suplico abrazando a su pareja – Perdóname por favor – Sabiendo que por más que le suplicase al ojiverde, este simplemente no podría disculparlo por aquel dolor.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
